


Valentine’s Day Tradition

by LuckyLJay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLJay/pseuds/LuckyLJay
Summary: Tetsuya plans a surprise for Akashi for Valentine’s day, only to get a surprise in the end.





	Valentine’s Day Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I wrecked my brain thinking of ways I could satisfy my valentine’s wish. I really wished I could do jealousy a little better *sigh*. I really hope you enjoy this. [@bakarocka](https://tmblr.co/mpsggS1aTaATbOiFbrcnOlw)

Kuroko was nervous -more nervous than his first basketball game with the first string of Teiko. He had never made chocolate from scratch before and honestly never thought he would but ever since the Winter Cup last year, he had been falling for Akashi. It was inevitable and he knew it.

He had gotten together with Akashi’s teammates and planned a little something for him besides just the usual confession and chocolates. Even though they dated back in middle school, they made it a tradition between the two of them to confession their love again with chocolate -sometimes homemade, sometimes brought. 

This year Kuroko wanted to make it a little special and talked to his boyfriend’s teammates to help him out a little. They had planned a small dinner in the gym on one of the days that they were to have practice. The Rakuzan first string players had promised to make the second half of the plan come through so he just placed his trust in them to get it done.

Thinking back on all of the things that they went through together and on their own, it was no surprise to Kuroko that his feelings turned towards that of more than a friend.The redhead was elegant, smart, and ambitious but that was all he was. He cared about his friends, had his own troubles and vulnerabilities, and that is what Kuroko fell for.

Looking between the recipe book and the ingredients before him, Kuroko started on his chocolates for valentine’s day.

—

Kuroko frowned as he watched as Akashi became surrounded by what seemed like the entire female populace of Rakuzan. It wasn’t that he was surprised about this fact. In fact, he was quite used to it by now but that didn’t mean he liked it. He gripped the red box in his hands, nervously. He frowned and pushed his way through the crowd of girls to his boyfriend. He turned to look behind him, the rest of the basketball team gave him a thumbs up - a signal that everything was ready.

He sighed before making his way towards the redhead that always captured his attention. “Akashi-kun.”

Said male turned to look at him over the crowd of girls still surrounding him. “Tetsuya? What are you doing here?”

Kuroko held out the chocolates in his hand, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Akashi-kun, will you be my valentine?”

He could feel his cheek burn red under the stares of shock, anger, and many more emotions from the girls around them. Kuroko could care less about them as he began to fidget under Akashi’s silence and stare. Just as he could feel his arms tremble from strain of holding his hands out, Akashi took the chocolates from him.

The redhead’s cheeks were flushed as well but a smile lit up his face. “I’d love to be your valentine.”

The girls started groaning and shouting in anger but the two males were wrapped in each other as they walked away. It may have been a little childish but Kuroko couldn’t help the smug look on his face as they walked away.

“I actually have something else planned for our valentine’s day.” Kuroko said, leading Akashi towards the gym that the basketball team is currently occupying. (It took a map and a dry run to remember where it was located.)

Akashi looked at him from the corner of his eye questioningly but Kuroko just smiled at him mysteriously. They walked into the gym to find everything covered in different shades of red hearts and pink streamers. In the middle of the gym was a table set for two with a long light pink candle in the middle.

Akashi raised an eyebrow amused and partially shock. “Do I wanna know how you got permission to do all this?”

Kuroko walked past and pulled out his seat. “I promised not to tell.”

Akashi strode over to the seat, sat down, and allowed Kuroko to push his seat in. As Kuroko went to sit down himself, Reo -dressed as a waiter- came to their table with a salad bowl and soup dishes. The shorter of the two raised an eyebrow in shock at the display.

Tapping Reo on the shoulder, he whispered in his ear. “This doesn’t look like it will fit in my budget.”

Reo smiled back. “Oh, don’t worry. Nebuya pulled a few strings with his connections.”

Kuroko still wasn’t sure even with the explanation but he let Reo go to prepare evrything else while he and Akashi ate in comfortable silence.

After the appetizers came the entrées, which was a delectable steak and lobster. Kuroko sighed as he finished his last bite of the meal.

“Full already?” Akashi asked, smiling with his cheek in hand. “You haven’t even had dessert yet.”

The door opened as if on cue and the first string came out with small chocolate cake with lit sparklers on it. In big, red letters, it spelled out.

Happy Valentine’s Day, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko gasped in shock and turned to Akashi who now held a rose in hand.

“Wha-? How?” he was so shocked he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out?” Akashi says slyly while holding out the rose.

Kuroko blushed and took it with gentle hands. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi smiled genuinely at his boyfriend. “Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, my old writing is cringe but I'm sure it hasn't changed at all!
> 
> Leave a comment, I do reply!


End file.
